This description relates to dynamic modification of route update protocols.
High Data Rate (HDR) is an emerging mobile wireless access technology that enables personal broadband Internet services to be accessed anywhere, anytime (see P. Bender, et al., “CDMA/HDR: A Bandwidth-Efficient High-Speed Wireless Data Service for Nomadic Users”, IEEE Communications Magazine, July 2000, and 3GPP2, “Draft Baseline Text for 1×EV-DO,” Aug. 21, 2000). Developed by Qualcomm, HDR is an air interface optimized for Internet Protocol (IP) packet data services that can deliver a shared forward link transmission rate of up to 2.46 Mbit/s per sector using only (1×) 1.25 MHz of spectrum. Compatible with CDMA2000 radio access (TIA/EIA/IS-2001, “Interoperability Specification (IOS) for CDMA2000 Network Access Interfaces,” May 2000) and wireless IP network interfaces (TIA/EIA/TSB-115, “Wireless IP Architecture Based on IETF Protocols,” Jun. 6, 2000, and TIA/EIA/IS-835, “Wireless IP Network Standard,” 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), Version 1.0, Jul. 14, 2000), HDR networks can be built entirely on IP technologies, all the way from the mobile Access Terminal (AT) to the global Internet, thus taking advantage of the scalability, redundancy and low-cost of IP networks.
An EVolution of the current 1×RTT standard for high-speed data-only (DO) services, also known as the 1×EV-DO protocol has been standardized by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification”, 3GPP2 C.S0024-0, Version 4.0, Oct. 25, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference. Revision A to this specification has been published as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification”, 3GPP2 C.S0024-A, Version 2.0, June 2005, and is also incorporated herein by reference.
FIG. 1 shows a 1×EV-DO radio access network 100 with radio node controllers 102 and 104 connected to radio nodes 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118 over a packet network 122. The packet network 122 can be implemented as an IP-based network that supports many-to-many connectivity between the radio nodes and the radio node controllers. The packet network is connected to the Internet 124 via a packet data serving node (PDSN) 106. Other radio nodes, radio node controllers, and packet networks (not shown in FIG. 1) can be included in the radio access network. The packet network 122 may be several distinct networks connecting individual radio node controllers to their associated radio nodes, or it may be a single network as shown in FIG. 1, or a combination.
Typically, each radio node controller controls 25-100 radio nodes and each radio node supports 1-4 carrier frequencies each of 1.25 MHz of bandwidth. A carrier frequency (also referred to as a “carrier”) is a band of radio spectrum used to establish airlinks with access terminals. The geographic area of the radio access network that is served by any given radio node is referred to as a cell. Each cell can be divided into multiple sectors (typically 3 or 6) by using multiple sectorized antennas (the term “sector” is used both conventionally and in this document, however, even when there is only one sector per cell).
Access terminals (e.g., AT1 120) communicate with the network 100 over airlinks 126. Each access terminal may be a laptop computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a dual-mode voice/data handset, or another device, with built-in 1×EV-DO Rev-0 or Rev-A support. The airlink 126 between the network 100 and AT1 120 includes forward and reverse traffic channels, a control channel, and an access channel. A serving radio node controller (i.e., the radio node controller on which a 1×EV-DO session of the access terminal 120 resides) transmits messages and parameters that AT1 120 may need for access and paging operations over a control channel. The messages and parameters convey system parameters, access parameters, neighbor lists, paging messages, and channel assignment information to AT1 120. Access terminals (e.g., AT1 120) periodically send messages to the network 100 over the access channel. Such messages include route update messages, each of which identifies the sectors that are “visible” to the access terminal at a particular time and the pilot strength of each visible sector.